


Imprison prison

by paradox007



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox007/pseuds/paradox007
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	Imprison prison

但丁对维吉尔说，我把你从市场上买了回来，你应该感谢我，我是你的救命恩人。

维吉尔说不出话，但丁就自顾自地继续说，用身体回报一下恩人也是应该的，没有我你早就被那群人带走开膛破肚，器官被装在瓶子中卖掉，尸体被丢在垃圾堆里去了，也许死前还要倍受凌辱呢。

维吉尔想骂人，但口塞占据了他大半口腔，舌头被压住不能动弹，除了他的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着但丁外没有一点威胁性。他被困在这个阴暗的屋子内，双手在身后被铐住，粗重的铁链连接着枷具和墙壁，只能以一个相当屈辱的姿势跪在地上。但丁笑着蹲在他身前，就像逗一只被栓住的狗一样，当他捏住维吉尔的下巴拽向自己时，项圈就会在脖子上留下深红色的勒痕。但丁有时会带玫瑰回来，上面还带着新鲜的露水和锐利的刺，他用这些东西把维吉尔装饰起来，还会剪下一株花头插在维吉尔口球的通气孔里，看起来就像从身体里长出了花。

然后但丁就会解开维吉尔的手铐，不过他可不会让猎物跑掉，他钳住维吉尔的手，用拇指轻轻抚摸维吉尔挣扎而磨出的伤口，找到合适的体位后便会开始毫不留情地操维吉尔。“看，那群人就会这样对待你，维吉……”但丁说着便一巴掌扇在维吉尔的屁股上，好让他再抬高点。或许是因为疼痛，或许是因为屈辱，他不愿意承认被但丁干的很爽，维吉尔发现自己的眼泪抑制不住地往外涌出，口水从嘴角流出，拉着丝一直滴到地毯上。他觉得自己像一张纸，被但丁揉皱又展开，如果他支撑不住晕了过去，但丁就会拿水把他浇醒再继续操。一开始但丁只操维吉尔的屁股，用锁链消磨维吉尔的心智，当他的猎物没多少力气时，但丁就摘下了维吉尔的口球让他给自己口交，每次顶到深处的软肉时维吉尔都会干呕，口腔本能地想要吐出异物，然而一切都是无劳的，但丁只会顺势顶的更深，享受维吉尔的舌头带来的温暖。维吉尔跪坐在地上，但丁的进出带来的冲击让他的膝盖被羊毛地毯磨的生疼，身后的假阳具还一下下戳着他的肠子内壁，金属锁链碰撞的声音盖过了维吉尔破碎的喘声，在小屋子里显得格外刺耳。维吉尔想自己还不如被器官贩子买走，在但丁这里只有日复一日的分不清是痛苦还是欢愉。

但丁又想出了新玩法，他把一个小小的橡胶塞子插到维吉尔的尿道口，一边刺激维吉尔的后穴一边撸动维吉尔的小兄弟，大声鼓励维吉尔用射精把那玩意顶开。在维吉尔已经高潮到神志不清的时候，但丁终于肯帮维吉尔把橡胶塞拔下来，随后大量精液从被撑开的洞口涌出，黏糊糊地挂在维吉尔的兄弟上，还有不少打湿了阴毛后滴在小腹上。但丁拔出自己的阳物，把流出来的精液又送回维吉尔的屁股里，手指轻轻一探就顺利进入了。维吉尔屈服了，发出像受伤的狗一样的呜咽声恳求但丁放过他，但身体又对但丁的手指做出了反应。此时但丁正兴致勃勃地刺激维吉尔的前列腺，满意地看着维吉尔的表情，他吻去维吉尔眼角的泪，抽出沾满粘稠液体的手指玩弄维吉尔的乳头，腰部肌肉一发力就再次把阳物送入了维吉尔的身体，重复着永远不会腻味的性爱。

但丁对维吉尔说，你永远都是这里的囚徒。


End file.
